Slip of Tongue
by LexiKate
Summary: Deeks had made some pretty poor life decisions in his time, but this one just might take the cake.


**Hey Everyone**

**So this was an idea that I have been toying with for a while. I've written a few chapters but I wanted to see if anyone would like it or would like to read it? I will probably only be updating this twice a week until I've finished my other fic.**

**It will be eventual Deeks/Kensi pairing but it will take a while, just a warning.**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Cheers**

**Lexi**

Chapter 1

"Come on Marty, I'm depressed. You have to take me out to a strip club to make me feel better." My best friend Ella said dramatically as she walked into my bedroom. I was in the process of getting ready but obviously I wasn't moving fast enough for her. Ella and I had been best friends since we were in elementary. She had just broken up with her girlfriend and being her best friend I was supposed to take her out and get her laid. Just to clarify you didn't misread, I did say girlfriend. Yes my best friend who was probably the most desirable woman in the world was gay. It really was a tragedy to all men around the world that a body like hers was not for the pleasure of men.

"What happened this time? Seriously, I thought you had just got together with Jess." I seriously could not keep up with who she was dating and who she was just fooling around with. I had found that it was ok for a smoking hot lesbian to sleep around but whenever anyone else slept around it was a big no no.

"Jess? Jess? Why are you bringing up that bitch?! She dumped me! The one who we are drowning our sorrows about tonight is Jacqueline. Why are we talking? I want boobs in my face, hurry up!" Ella was so dramatic and would be ridiculously high maintenance to date, but she was a good person. Well to me at least. With me she was like one of the guys, well one of the guys who always hair their nails done and more often than not had hair extensions in. Damn, how do I remember all this stuff? I really should have my man card confiscated.

"I'm sorry but you seem to be fucking your way through all the hot lesbians to walk the earth! Why do you even bother dating them?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, I loved going to strip clubs with Ella, going to a strip club with a chick was not nearly as creepy as it was going with guy friends. Not that I really had many guy friends. Well that's not strictly true Eric and I do play video games a few times a week.

"I'm trying to find love. I want to find someone I can settle down with and start a family with." I stared at Ella. Something had changed, she never talked about love, ever and she most certainly didn't talk about starting a family. "Woah! Where did this come from?" I asked as I ushered her out of my place.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to start this conversation. Come on we need shots." She squealed as she hailed down the first cab that came down the main street. Shots? Really? I had work tomorrow and I just knew it was going to be painful.

We walked into the club and Ella was on the prowl. She could just walk up and touch the strippers whenever she wanted to but none of the guys in the club could. I really envied her, if I touched I'd be thrown out and probably up for sexual assault charges, she does it and they giggle! I rolled my eyes and went to the bar. This was the last place I wanted to be. Where I actually wanted to be was trying to sort shit out with my partner. When I left work things with Kensi were tense. We had just got back from an undercover assignment as a married couple and things had got a little out of control, I got the distinct feeling that when we were making out in our backyard when the neighbours were watching that we dropped our covers for a split second. If I'm honest I was surprised nothing had happened sooner. Not that I thought I was hot shit or that I thought I was even remotely good enough for Kensi, it was more we trust each other with our lives every single day and most days are so intense and you're in situations where you're being shot at and almost dying. Sooner or later the adrenaline would spill over into your personal life right? Or was that just my way of justifying feeling like I want to kiss her every single time I look at her.

I turned back to find Ella looking sad. Now you don't see that every day. Sure the sulking and pouty Ella made frequent visits but sad Ella? Last time I saw her sad was when she broke up with her first girlfriend. The one that ruined love for her.

"Shots! Line up as many as you can." She said as she pulled out two hundred dollars and slammed it on the bar. It was a sad day indeed when I was the sensible one but two hundred dollars on the first round of drinks which by the looks of things was a round for herself. She turned to me and rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, I told you I was depressed." She pulled herself onto the stool at the bar. Yep I was definitely carrying her home tonight.

1 hour and 15 shots later Ella was tanked, by this stage was fairly certain she was going to be kicked out. She had groped the waiters and waitresses and made out with a handful of both guys and girls and unfortunately I was the poor prick that had to pull her off each and every one of them.

"Let's play a game!" Ella slurred as she held onto me to keep herself upright.

"Elle, I think it's time we go home." I said trying to collect her bag and jacket while still holding her up.

"Fine Grandpa, we'll go home. Ruin my fun." I sighed relieved I wasn't going to have to fight her.

Once we walked in the door Ella decided she didn't like shoes or clothes anymore and proceeded to get naked. Sure she was fucking hot but I had seen it all before, she had no inhibitions and frequently walked around with no pants or shirt on, tonight though she did decide to keep her underwear on and she found a singlet of hers in my room to wear.

"So are you going to tell me what tonight was all about?" I asked taking a sip of my beer. I had to admit I probably shouldn't have kept drinking, while I wasn't legless like Elle I was definitely drunk.

"Rhia had a baby." Shit. Rhia was her ex-girlfriend that ruined her, I think the shocked look on my face said it all. "Yep, seems I really overestimated her lesbianism."

"Hey, it's ok. I promise, remember the rule? If we're both not shacked up by the time we're 40 I'll be your beard and we'll have a wonderful life full of lies and deceit." I said as she snuggled up to me and that's all I remember.

That is until the following morning I woke up in my bed. Naked. With Ella wrapped around me, who was also naked. I looked around the room and saw the remainder of Ella's clothes thrown around the room mixed with mine. Oh shit, did we? No we couldn't of. Ella was a lesbian and I was just her best friend she dragged around. She was my lesbian, I was her straight. We had woken up like this before. Usually we'd be clothed though, while we had fooled around before we had never had sex. All this what if's was killing me so I decided, probably against my better judgement, to wake the Elle.

"Ella… Ella.. wake up" I kept nudging her. Finally she began to stir. "What the hell do you want?" She asked rudely. "Oh I don't know, I want to know why you're in my bed and you're naked… and I'm naked too." Now that got her attention. "What? Did we have sex? Did you have sex with me and I didn't know?" She asked moving to the opposite side of the bed to me. "Only if you had sex with me and I didn't know. I only woke you because I don't remember a thing!" She looked a me if I was the biggest idiot in the world. "You're the detective. Find out what happened and let me know. I'm too tired for this. I swear I'm still drunk" and with that she just rolled over and started snoring. Wonderful. She's the one that goes on the drinking rampage, we both might have done something stupid and it's my responsibility to fix it.


End file.
